inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Yozora No Hoshi ~ Chapter Seven
Hey, guys! It's about half 10 at night and I'm once again bored out of my head - so I decided to write more of this fanfic~ I hope you'll enjoy it~ Chapter Seven - C O N F U S I O N "Kiseki! Kiseki!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Kotoni screamed, shaking the pink-haired girl by the shoulders. Kiseki didn't react, she just stayed in the same position with a hypnotized look on her face, just as she had as a reply for the last 9 tries. "KI-SE-KI!!!!!" Gemini screeched shaking Kiseki more vigorously. To the relief of the two girls (and everyone else's ears), Kiseki shook her head with a dazed look in her eyes "What the Hell?" demanded Gemini "Were you daydreaming or something?" "Y-yeah" Kiseki lied "I was daydreaming..." "Well snap out of it, my ears are dying from the sounds of those two screaming constantly" Akuji moaned, rubbing his head "Actually, I don't feel to good, I'm gonna go back to Sun Garden" Kiseki told everyone. She quickly bid goodbye and ran off, leaving her friends slightly confused "Something's definately up" Gemini remarked "But she's never been the one to share her problems" "Yeah, how should we get her to tell us?" Kotoni asked "Not sure" Akuji replied "All I know is she's got a pretty good poker face" "Uhuh" Gemini agreed. Kiseki's P.O.V. Urgh, I really hope Gemini, Kotoni and Akuji didn't get suspicious after seeing me space out...how am I supposed to tell them? 'Hi guys! I think I'm going crazy cuz I keep on seeing things that I can't remember happening but I'm pretty sure did happen!' Even in my head it sounds stupid...Urrrgggghhhh... I guess for the moment I'll concentrate on getting back to Sun Garden to lock myself in my room. If Hitomiko-nee was here she's be screaming at me for running around in my new school uniform. True, my shoes were now all scuffed and my knee-high socks were quite muddy, but my clothes weren't exactly the main issue right now. Perfect, that's just what I need right now. I just ran into a boy and he looks pretty peeved off... Wish me luck... Normal P.O.V. (Still with Kiseki and the boy) "Ouch..." the boy moaned rubbing his leg. "S-sorry!" cried Kiseki, getting up and rushing over to the boy she'd run in to. "Nah, it was my fault" the boy replied, brushing off his Raimon uniform "No, it was mine. I'm really sorry! Oh, I recked your uniform, sorry!" Kiseki apologized helping the boy up "It's okay" he smiled "My uniform already looked like this anyway, the soccer field was really muddy" "Soccer? You play soccer?" Kiseki asked him "Yeah, do you?" he replied "Yeah, I love soccer! My name's Yuki Kiseki by the way" Kiseki smiled "Nice to meet you, Yuki" the boy replied "You can call me Kiseki or Kii-chan if you like~" Kiseki smiled "Okay then, Kii-chan" the boy replied "I'm Jason by the way, Jason FireBlaze!" "Nice to meet you too, Jason" Kiseki said "Anyway, where were you going in such a rush?" Jason asked "Huh? Oh...I Just wanted to get home" Kiseki replied, trying to ignore the images as they flashed repeatedly through her mind again. "You forget your homework or something?" Jason grinned. Kiseki returned a forced smile. "Yeah" she lied "Anyway, where'd you live?" he asked "Sun Garden" Kiseki replied, and Jason's face formed into the usual 'I-feel-sorry-for-you' expression that most people used when they heard she was an orphan "Oh, I'm sorry" Jason mumbled, but Kiseki smiled "Don't be~" she smiled "Anyway, I better get going - Hitomiko-nee will get angry if I'm late" "Hitomiko-nee?" Jason repeated "My foster sister~" Kiseki replied "Oh right, b-by the way, can I walk you home?" Jason asked "Oh, um sure" Kiseki replied, picking up her bag (which she had dropped) and leading the way to Sun Garden. 'To Be Continued...' Well, not exactly a cliffhanger but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed~ Please comment! ^^ 'Next Time!!' Jason and Kiseki walk to Sun Garden but on the way the weird flashbacks start again and Kiseki passes out. (Wow, the summary's more of a cliffhanger than the actual chapter...) Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 22:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:The Yozora No Hoshi Series